Garnet
Garnet is a main character from the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Garnet VS Carnage * Garnet VS Colossus * Garnet VS Hellboy * Garnet vs Regirock * Garnet vs Saitama * Gotenks vs. Garnet * Kevin Levin VS Garnet * Knuckles vs Garnet * Tetrax Shard vs Garnet * Garnet vs. Wolverine * Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long * Lucario vs Garnet With the other Gems * The Crystal Gems vs The Legendary Titans Completed * Akuma VS Garnet * Garnet vs Donkey Kong * Garnet vs. Little Mac * Garnet vs. Storm * The Thing vs. Garnet Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Digimon ** Paildramon (Digimon) ** Renamon (Digimon) * Iron Tager (BlazBlue) * Kamen Rider Para-DX (Kamen Rider series) * P'Li (Legend of Korra) * Pokémon ** Greninja ** Lucario ** Machamp * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Squigly (Skullgirls) * Super Sentai Series ** Ginis (Zyuohger) ** Vancuria (Magiranger) History Sapphire originates from the Gem homeworld, a gem whose ability to foretell future events made her of use to Blue Diamond. When Rose Quartz led the rebellion against their home world on Earth, Sapphire predicted Rose's capture after she and her ward Pearl take out her and six other gems, two including a couple of her bodyguards: A trio of foot soldier-type gems called Rubies. But the surviving Ruby intervened and caused them to fuse into a single being, an act that saved Sapphire from Pearl's blade yet condemned Ruby as the fusion of different Gem types is forbidden among their kind. This results with Ruby and Sapphire forced to take refuge on Earth, noting the strange sensation while fused as their relationship of duty becomes one of love. Found by Rose and encouraged to embrace the love that motivated her components to defy Gem law and formed her, Garnet becomes a member of the Crystal Gems. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Fusion *Age: 5,750 years old *Height: 7ft 3 *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Other: Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, their love maintaining the form indefinitely with separation a very rare occurrence. Arsenal As a Fusion Gem, Garnet has the combined abilities of Ruby and Sapphire at her disposal such as the latter's "Future Vision" that allows her to dodge most attacks by predicting a series of events in the near-future. *Superhuman strength and durability * Manifest gauntlets that are heavy enough to break stone and can be fired off like rockets. *Shape-shifting *Extreme pain resistance *Casting holograms *Heightened senses *Electrokinesis *Can sense structural instability Ruby *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Ruby *Age: Immemorial *Height: Not recorded (likely as tall as a 9 year old) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Skills ** Manifest an armlet over her right hand. ** Involuntary Pyrokinesis, emitting heat from her body when upset. ** Could fuse with her Ruby sisters to become a larger version of herself. * Feats * Flaws: ** Can be thick sometimes and lose her cool easily. ** Not good at keeping a straight face while lying. Sapphire *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Sapphire *Age: Immemorial *Height: Not recorded (likely as tall as a 9 year old) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Skills **"Future Vision", looks into the future for the most likely outcome. But Sapphire can rely too much on it and fail to focus on the present. ** Involuntary Cyrokinesis, lowering the temperature of her surroundings. ** Able to glide down from any height. * Feats ** Made the winning homerun in a game of baseball. * Flaws: ** Can focus too much on possible futures that she may ignore everything else. Strengths & Feats *First Crystal Gem fusion. *Her body can adapt to any planetary body's gravity. *Defeated stronger Gems. *Can swim in lava. *Deflected a lightning bolt with her wrist. *Played Meat Beat Mania for 24 hours straight *Punched a shark Flaws *Retreat into her component gems if taken too much damage, requiring Ruby and Sapphire to refuse once reconstituted. * Normally preferring stay unified, Garnet's fusion can be undone if faced with something that disrupts the harmony between Ruby and Sapphire, like inner conflict over a matter where they not in agreement. Intense fear and horror, like her first encounter of a Cluster prototype which is the antithesis of her ideology on fusion, can also be a trigger. * In their separate state, Ruby and Sapphire can be easily distracted by each other. * Utterly fearful of Blue Diamond due to their past history. Gallery Death Battle Garnet.gif GarnetByKmes.png Garnet.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fusions Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Team leaders Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Ageless Characters